


Pendulous Threads

by Himmelreich



Series: Every Wednesday, I'm here, in jail [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I wash my hands of any responsibility please enjoy, M/M, a deer made me do it, inappropriate use of works of literature, not maji serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Kaizuka Inaho, what a surprise to meet you here of all places.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendulous Threads

_“Kaizuka Inaho, what a surprise to meet you here of all places.”_

_Slaine’s voice was dripping with sarcasm like honey, sweet and inviting, and as Inaho stepped through the cell doors, he could see the other had already awaited him. He was sitting on the table, legs crossed and his chin in one of his his hands, elbow propped on his knees._

_“I ordered the guards to leave this part of the building and remain standing in line facing the wall in the outer hallway for the next forty-five minutes,” Inaho skipped the greeting, pulling the door closed behind him and stepping inside the room now. “I do have that kind of authority, now.”_

_“But you have no authority over me,” Slaine taunted, dropping his arm and tilting his head back with a smile that showed off his marvellously white teeth, his sea-green eyes sparkling with amusement at their usual game. “I’m not even a citizen of your planet, you don’t get to give me any orders, Kaizuka Inaho.”_

_“Shall we see about that, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard?” Inaho challenged, crossing the distance and with no further comment grabbing hold of Slaine’s neck to pull him into a passionate, hungry kiss. Slaine returned the gesture immediately, shifting his position, and Inaho felt the other’s long, luxurious legs wrap around him, pulling him closer, flush with Slaine’s body, his hips almost instinctively grinding into the contact. Inaho let his other hand travel down Slaine’s firm and well-muscled thigh, the strength and ease with which his prisoner now kept him trapped speaking of his years of training and fighting as a soldier._

_“No authority whatsoever,” Slaine repeated, voice rough with heavy breaths, pulling away from Inaho’s mouth, instead turning to scrutinise every accessible inch of skin on his neck with his tongue and lips, alternating between provocatively feigned shyness and bold, devouring strokes._

_Inaho felt his mind go blank under the other man’s administrations, losing a battle he had declared he would win, and pulling himself together, he moved both of his hands down and then up again beneath Slaine’s shirt. They trailed over the trim, flat abdominal muscles and lingered on the other’s superbly sculpted chest, the pad of his thumb brushing over the nipple eliciting a moan against his own throat._

_“I’m not giving in that easily,” he muttered in a low voice, pushing back the other slightly to pull the shirt over his head now and taking in the sight of the other’s gorgeous, magnificently moulded body. His eye was caught in particular by the silver sheen of the amulet, pendulous around Slaine’s neck and heaving in the same enticing rhythm as his chest._

_“Prove it,” Slaine dared him, dipping his body back unto the table while drawing one of his legs along Inaho’s crotch in a slow, sensual motion, and Inaho felt himself lost in a sea of passion as he-_

 

 

 

“You know, I don’t quite get why you go through all the trouble of driving the long way in order to visit me, only to sit there and stare at your phone once you’re here. You could do that at home, too.”  
Inaho lifts his head to look at Slaine who regards him with raised brows, head propped on one hand.  
“Well, the thing is, I wanted to show you something on here,” Inaho begins explaining, needlessly pointing at his phone for emphasis, “but now that I’m here, I’m sort of reconsidering that idea.”  
“Oh,” Slaine drawls, sitting more upright now and leaning forward across the table slightly. “Now you’ve got me curious. If it’s something that makes even  _you_ second-guess your intention, it sounds interesting.” 

Inaho looks back at the text on the screen, unsure, not relinquishing his hold on the phone.  
“It’s not really, well-”  
He hears the sound of the chair legs scrape over the tiled floor before he knows it, and the next moment Slaine is already leaning over his left shoulder, the tips of his longish hair tickling the back of Inaho’s neck.  
“Let me see,” he demands, and Inaho shrugs.  
“On your own discretion,” he replies, tilting the phone slightly so that the other has better view of the screen, and scrolling all the way back to the top before continuing back down at a steady pace he knows Slaine’s reading speed can keep up with. 

He has not made it past the entire first page when he can literally feel the other blushing, the heat radiating off his face close enough to Inaho’s own.  
“Inaho, what on  _earth is this?!_ ” Slaine wheezes, stepping slightly back and gripping down on Inaho’s shoulder to turn him towards him, chair and all.  
Inaho tries to remain unimpressed, his mask of calm composure only slightly disrupted by his not quite perfectly hidden amusement upon Slaine’s flustered state.

“I found it online,” he explains casually, and seeing how that did little to nothing to placate Slaine, he continues: “I regularly search forums and message boards for your name, you know, just in case some information about you being alive and imprisoned here might leak out and fall into the wrong hands. This one here of course caught my attention, because, well-”  
Slaine groans, letting go of Inaho’s shoulder now to bury his face in his hands. Inaho can see that the sides of his neck are still flushed dark red, just shades away from his old uniform.

“It took me until page 34 when it’s mentioned that the whole thing is set in some fictional prison ship in the orbit after I’ve killed the Imperial family and taken the title as the Emperor until I realised that it was just coincidence.”  
“You’ve read over  _thirty pages of this?!_ ” Slaine inquires incredulously, hands falling from his face that is showing open horror now, and Inaho stifles a laugh, trying to mask it as a small cough.  
“I had to make sure that it wasn’t a coded message after all, so yes, I read the entire thing.” 

“How even-” Slaine begins, but then simply shakes his head in speechless bewilderment.  
“I asked Nina about it, without mentioning the specifics, of course,” Inaho continues, switching off the phone’s screen and pocketing it back in his jacket in order to remove at least part of the danger from Slaine’s vicinity. “She said it’s not that unusual a hobby for some people, writing stories with fictional or, as the case here, historical characters, engaging in-”  
“ _Yes_ , I got that part, clearly,” Slaine grits out, crossing his arms in front of his chest now, glaring at Inaho. 

“Don’t blame me, blame your recorded broadcasts,” Inaho cannot help but smile a little at the indignation on Slaine’s face, “you’re still very popular amongst a lot of people online who mourn your untimely death mainly because you’re so pretty. I suppose the fact that I’ve become more of a public figure recently with all these diplomatic missions and that we’re close in age is enough reason for even people unaware of our shared history to imagine-”  
“I honestly don’t want to know what people imagine,” Slaine interrupts him curtly, kicking against the leg of his chair slightly. “Though, you have to hand it to them that at least the ‘locking away the enemy in a private prison’ part is spot-on.” 

“Only I don’t come by for this kind of entertainment.”  
“No, you come by to torture me with endless chess rematches and now embarrassing erotica. This has to be against the Geneva Conventions, Kaizuka, I should complain about it to your superiors.”  
Slaine is frowning now, but Inaho can see he has found his composure again, and is not seriously holding a grudge. More than usual, anyhow.  
“I’m afraid neither of these two methods are mentioned or forbidden in the conventions,” he says blithely, rising to his feet and patting Slaine on the shoulder. He gets another glare in return. 

“I’m going to get us something cold to drink, you look like you need it. You’re free to ponder upon what we want to do with my remaining time here today, since chess and reading the rest of this masterpiece are not on the table anymore. Taking a page from this book, of course we could be a little more open-min-”  
“Don’t you  _dare_.”  
Inaho dodges a half-hearted kick aimed as his side with a smile and steps through the automatic door.  
“Pity.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please allow me to explain this one.
> 
> So, yes, I said I would never write M-rated stories, and _technically_ , I did not here, either. I had people request it, but since I am certain I could not pull it off without it being over-boarding and ridiculous, I said no on principle. 
> 
> Enter a university course this semester for which I am required to read larger parts of the Marquis de Sade’s works. I did so together with a deer friend of mine, and in between the both of us, we probably had more fun with the hilariously smut-fiction style of his writing than we probably should have had. (Note: the novel we started with is the less traumatising and rape-driven _Juliette_. Though, if you cannot stomach any imaginable act of sex, violence and blasphemy, you should stay away from de Sade, period.) Anyway, at some point we joked that if I ever _had_ to write smut, I could just slap together parts of de Sade’s writing, replace the names and be done, because style-wise, no-one would notice. So, _this is exactly what I did_. Parts of the fic (you will most certainly be able to tell which) are directly or indirectly quoted from _Juliette_ , and of course, it is _not to be taken seriously_ , please, and not intended to offend any writers here. I leave the actual smut in this fandom to people who can write it straight-faced, and remain with this piece and kind regards. 
> 
> /rolls off to Patagonia


End file.
